


Never trust a chameleon

by rrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Season 6B, Canon-Typical Violence, Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken Friendship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune is back, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scalia, Stydia, Thiam, Why a hurt my babes, it's not good idea, morey, oh sorry he never left, probably, something bad
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrl/pseuds/rrl
Summary: "𝑇𝑟𝑢𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑙 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑏𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑢𝑝𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝒉𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑦 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑"Nowy rok szkolny w Beacon Hills, zaczął się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Monroe wraz z resztką swojej armii zniknęła z miasta a ludzie powoli przyzwyczajali się, że wśród nich znajdują się stworzenia nadprzyrodzone. Każdy starał się wrócić do codzienności jak praca, przyjaźnie czy nauka, na tym najbardziej starała skupić się reszta paczki Scotta którzy pozostali w większości na swój ostatni rok.Jednak nikt nie spodziewa się tego, że najgorszy wróg mógłby znów utrzeć ich zwyczajne ścieżki życia.
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 1





	1. Słoik

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, to pierwsze opowiadanie, które planuje podzielić na więcej rozdziałów tak naprawdę.  
> Po za tym uważam, że Corey zasługiwał na więcej uwagi w serialu i jestem pewna, że nie tylko ja tak sądzę.

Pchnął drzwi z całej siły, jakby przed nimi znajdywała się ogromna siła, która miałaby to utrudnić. Rozejrzał się. Stał w swoim pokoju, pierwszą rzeczą która rzuciła mu się w oczy był drewniany słoik stojący na półce, obok ramki ze zdjęciem.

\- Podeeejdź tu - był pewny, że usłyszał głos wydobywający się ze słoika. Coś było w środku. Poczuł jakby jego nogi samoistnie zmierzyły w stronę przedmiotu.

\- Pomóóóż mi - znajdował się coraz bliżej półki, widział rozmazanie. Jakby przez mglę. mimo to próbował rozumieć co się dzieję.

\- Jak mam ci pomóc? - czuł jakby mówił ale nie usłyszał swojego głosu, właściwie to nie słyszał praktycznie nic, oprócz cichego bzyczenia jakby, muchy. Nagle jego dłoń spoczęła na wieczku.

\- Otwórz wieeeczko, dokładnie - mogłoby to zabrzmieć jak kompletne wariactwo ale czuł jakby to co było w pudełku uśmiechało się właśnie w tej chwili.  
Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na drewnie, nie patrzył na nie. Nie potrafił, nie mógł oderwać wzroku sprzed siebie ale czuł, czuł pod dłonią dziwne wyżłobienie w drewnie.

\- Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami? - usłyszał ten sam przeciągający gdy przekręcił okrąg.


	2. 1. Sen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey budzi się w biblioteki z jednego z najnowszych dziwnych snów.. powoli przestaję wiedzieć czy są to napewno sny.  
> Paczka ma dla nich ważną informację.

Otworzył oczy, przez chwilę czuł otępienie, które po chwili zniknęło. Spostrzegł, że wręcz szaleńczo ściska krawędź drewnianego blatu, przyglądał się temu przez moment by zaraz zabrać ręke.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok chłopaka, jego ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego z troską co sprawiło, że się speszył. Nie cierpiał tego spojrzenia.

\- Tak, czemu miałoby nie być? - spojrzał na niego unosząc brwi. Po chwili dostał odpowiedź, która na logikę powinna rozwiać jego wątpliwości, zamiast tego zrodziła kolejne.

\- Zasnąłeś - czyli to był sen, tylko sen? najprawdopodobniej a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Wybacz, na czym skończyliśmy? - spojrzał na rozłożone przed nimi książki, jednak wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenie. To samo okropne spojrzenie, które wręcz wpędzało go w poczucie winy. Podniósł wzrok swoich zielonych tęczówek spowrotem.

\- Napewno wszystko w porządku? - ciemnoskóry towarzysz ponownie zapytał, jak zwykle martwił się o niego zawsze i wszędzie. W odpowiedzi blondyn po prostu wziął jego dłonie w swoje patrząc mu w oczy, żaden z nich nie słynął z rozmowy więc było to dla swoistym kocham cię.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, jest dobrze. Zwłaszcza gdy jestem z tobą - uśmiechnął się delikatnie składając krótki pocałunek na jego ustach. Cieszył się, że nie ma nikogo w bibliotece, nie żeby wstydził się ich związku. Po prostu wiedział, że może to być niekomfortowe dla innych. Po chwili zabrał zabrał dłonie by wrócić nieco mniej chętnie do nauki. 

Jednak nie potrwała ona zbyt długo gdyż do biblioteki wbiegła dziewczyna, oczywiście od razu wiedzieli kim była. Jej jasne, krótkie włosy delikatne skręcone przy końcach lekko podskakiwały gdy oddychała tak jakby przebiegła co najmniej kilometr. Oboje spojrzeli na Lori pytająco gdy ta próbowała uspokoić oddech.

\- Scott dzwonił, wszyscy mamy się spotkać u niego. Chyba znaleźli coś dziwnego - powiedziała na niemal ekspresowo, jednak to wystarczyło by oboje szybko podnieśli się z miejsc pakując książki i pośpieszyli do wyjścia. Lori wyszła wraz z nimi bo jak się okazało jej brat, Brett był już w drodze bo akurat wtedy jechał do kogoś jednak cóż, musiał zmienić plany.

<^>

Wszyscy zgromadzili się w salonie domu McCall, brakowało tylko właściciela oraz jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Stilesa. Corey przejechał po twarzach reszty paczki, Brett i Lori siedzieli blisko, szepcząc cicho do siebie, prawdopodobnie zastanawiali się dlaczego wszyscy musieli się tu zebrać. Lydia nerwowo gładziła swoje truskawkowo jasne włosy jakby miało ją to uspokoić.

Liam siedział rozglądając się po wszystkich najpewniej nie będąc w pełni pewny powodu obecnego spotkania, podobnie było z Malią tylko, że ona rzucała co jakiś czas zdenerwowane spojrzenie w stronę Theo, który opierał się plecami o ścianę z rękami założonymi na klatce piersiowej oraz głową zwieszoną w dół z miną wyrażającą ból egzystencjalny uporczywie unikając jej wzroku.

Bryant sam nie wiedział, że był zestresowany do póki nie poczuł dziwnego skurczu. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że cały czas ściskał i rozluźniał delikatnie ręce. Jednak prawdopodobnie nikt tego nie zauważył oprócz Masona, który odruchowo wziął jego dłonie w swoje na co ten lekko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Moglibyście przestać? - jęknął ze zirytowaniem Raeken, na co wszyscy zwrócili wzrok w jego stronę, Corey uniósł pytająco brwi w stronę starszego.

\- Zaraz zwymiotuję - rzucił jedynie prawdopodobnie chciał powiedzieć coś innego ale powstrzymał. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył przeciągnąć temat do pomieszczenia wszedł Scott wraz ze Stilesem i Derekiem, co zdziwiło część paczki. Stilinski wyglądał na przestraszonego, niemal gdy tylko znalazł się w pokoju usiadł koło Lydii a ona od razu złapała go za dłonie jakby chciała za razem być jego tarczą, jak i ochronić się nim. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Scotta, który nerwowo stał z zaplecionymi palcami.

\- Nogitsune... nie ma go - reakcję na to krótkie zdanie były różne, Lori i Brett praktycznie zamarli a dziewczynka wtuliła się w starszego, Liam zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi próbując przypomnieć sobie czy nogitsune nie było jakimś pojęciem z historii bądź francuskiego, Theo podniósł głowę unosząc brwi a Stiles o ile to możliwe zrobił się jeszcze bladszy na co Lydia mocniej ścisnęła jego dłonie. Mason podobnie jak Malia po prostu patrzyli to na McCalla, to na Hale który zacisnął zęby. Corey po prostu patrzył w ścianę pustym wzrokiem, nawet nie zauważył jak puścił ręce swojego chłopaka.

\- Ja-jakim cudem go nie ma? - zapytała niewyraźnie Lori wciąż niepuszczając swojego brata.

\- Przeszukaliśmy cały skarbiec, zero śladów. Jakby zniknęło - Scott nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

\- Może ktoś je zabrał? - rzuciła pomysłem Malia na który Scott się zatrzymał zerkając na Theo. Chimera tylko zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumienia. Praktycznie wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w ich stronę, wszystkie oprócz zielonych oczu Corey'a, który bez zainteresowania wpatrywał się w ścianę.

\- Podejrzewasz mnie o to, serio Scott? - niemal syknął patrząc na rówieśnika z niedowierzanie, mogliby mu już powierzyć choć trochę zaufania. Co prawda zrobił dużo złego ale to było kiedyś, teraz starał się działać dobrze a te cholerne oskarżenia tylko to utrudniały.

\- Byłeś ostatnio w skarbcu - wreszcie odezwał się Derek, ta wiadomość na chwilę zbiła z tropu dziewiętnastolatka ale była prawdą, specjalnie spytał kilka dni temu starszego czy może poszperać w starym skarbcu bo czegoś potrzebuję.

\- Bo byłem ale nie po to, Chryste nawet nie wiedziałem, że to cholerstwo tam leży! - stwierdził z wyrzutem, może nie było w tym stuprocentowej prawdy, ale tego nikt nie musiał już wiedzieć. Malia nagle wstała, przez chwilę wyglądało jakby chciała się rzucić na Theo jednak po prostu krzyknęła oskarżycielsko.

\- Kłamiesz, pewnie chciałeś zawładnąć jego mocą ale ci nie wyszło! - Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech na to oskarżenie.

\- Mogę jej przywalić? - dziewczyna warknęła na niego ukazując kły ale została po chwili pociągnięta przez Liama z powrotem na kanapę, żeby w razie czego nie rzucić się na chimerę z pięściami. Ponownie wziął głęboki by po chwili powiedzieć spokojnym głosem.

\- Poszedłem do skarbca bo wiedziałem, że mogą tam być stare flary dźwiękowe - gdy ponownie praktycznie wszyscy na niego spojrzeli speszył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Były mi potrzebne do ciężarówki - prychnął cicho jakby... zawstydzony?

\- Skoro skończyliście obwiniać mnie powinniście spytać Petera, też się tam kręcił i coś gadał do siebie - Derek spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na chimerę.

\- Nie nie wiem o co mu chodziło. Gadał o mocy i, że mam się ładnie, nie wtrącać - nie potrzebował słów by wiedzieć co znaczyło to spojrzenie. Derek na to stwierdzenie jedynie wstał i wyszedł z domu McCalla.

\- No było miło ale się skończyło, pozwolicie, że również was opuszczę. Jeśli będziecie chcieli mnie znaleźć to niech wam się odechcę. - Theo uśmiechnął się do nich niemal miło i przerzucił niedbale plecak na plecy po czym się odwrócił.

\- Ale dam wam znać jeśli spotkam dzieciaka opętanego przez lisa - tym o to zdaniem chimera opuścił budynek zostawiając resztę paczki z mieszanymi uczuciami.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś go wypuścił? Że wrócił? - wreszcie pytanie Lydii przebiło ciszę, która stworzyła się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Może nigdy nie zniknął - nagle Corey usłyszał własny głos, ledwie szept. Nie był tylko świadomy czy powiedział to naprawdę czy tylko mu się wydawało. Nie widział żadnej reakcji na to dziwne stwierdzenie, więc dopowiedział, że mu się wydawało.

Nie zareagował nikt oprócz Stilesa, który zerknął na niego z ukrywaną paniką w oczach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnej nocy <3


	3. 2. Drzwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek bez zapowiedzi odwiedza Peter by dowiedzieć się tego co wie o nogitsune, jednak nie dostaje za dużo informacji.
> 
> Wnioskuje jedno:  
> Między Peterem a Theo pojawiła się jako więź.

Derek jednym ruchem otworzył drzwi loftu niemal od razu zauważając Petera, który jak gdyby nigdy nic leżał na kanapie przykryty kocem i czytał książkę, po chwili podniósł wzrok na swojego siostrzeńca a widząc jego kwaśną bardziej niż zwykle minę zapytał.

\- A ty nie miałeś się zajmować dzieciarniom? - jednak nim zdążył kontynuować, Derek podszedł do niego łapiąc go za koszulkę i bez wahania rzucił nim o ścianę. Starszy z nich ledwo zdążył podnieść się z ziemi zaciskając zęby z impulsywnego bólu nim został ponownie złapany za ubranie i przyciśnięty do skraju.

\- Co zrobiłeś ze słoikiem? - warknął siostrzeniec patrząc na niego z niespecjalnie ukrywaną złością.

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? - zapytał jak zwykle tym irytującym, spokojnym tonem. Kulturalnie zabierając przy tym dłonie młodszego Hale'a ze swojej koszuli.

\- Słoik z nogitsune,a myślisz, że pytałbym o jakiś inny? - rzucił sarkastycznie Derek odsuwając się od swojego wujka.

\- Lepsze pytanie czemu akurat ja miałbym to zabrać? -

\- Wiem, że szukałeś czegoś w skarbcu i mówiłeś o mocy- -

\- Bo Theo ci tak powiedział? Ustanawianie prawdy definitywnie ma po swojej matce - młodszy był praktycznie przekonany, że Peter ostatnią część zdania wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- W każdym razie, byłem tam i być może szukałem ale niestety nie udało mi się tego znaleźć ponieważ zostało mi to przerwane przez tego upierdliwie marudnego nastolatka - rzucił zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej, Derek spojrzał jedynie na niego niezrozumiale po czym westchnął.

\- Kiedy to było? -

\- A bo ja wiem, z kilka dni temu? - starszy Hale odpowiedział zdawkowo na co młodszy westchnął ponownie nawet nie spodziewając się dokładnej odpowiedzi, w końcu to Peter.

Było to kłamstwem, dokładnie pamiętał kiedy po raz ostatni rozmawiał, a właściwie prawię kłócił się z dziewiętnastolatkiem i o co poszło, cóż.. ich relacja jest dość napięta.

W tej chwili Peter utwierdził się, że był to najwyraźniej koniec pytań więc postarał się minąć Dereka by móc w spokoju wrócić do czytania książki... jednak to by było zbyt piękne.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli nogitsune powróciło z twojej winy to- -

\- To załatwisz mnie gorzej niż sobie wyobrażam, tak wiem - dokończył za niego Peter uśmiechając się do siostrzeńca niemal dobrodusznie po czym zmierzył w stronę łóżka kończąc tym samym rozmowę.

<^>

Tym czasem w domu Scotta liczebność osób zmniejszyła się do trzech osób oraz oczywiście Scotta. Byli to Stiles, Lydia i o dziwo... Corey, który w tej chwili rozmawiał ze Stilesem. To znaczy, próbował jednak jego oczy cały czas się przymykały.

W pewnej chwili stracił orientację czy już przymknęły mu się na dobre. Pokój jakby ściemniał a bardziej wydawało mu się, że znowu widzi przez niepokojącą mgłę.

\- Co ma tarcze lecz nie walczy? - słyszał kroki, jakby ktoś przemierzał długi, pusty korytarz.

\- Zegar - odpowiedział, brzmiał normalnie choć tak naprawdę mógł mówić ledwie szeptem.

\- Im mnie więcej tym mniej widzisz, czym jestem? - kojarzył ten głos mimo, że był nieludzko zimny ale też... pociągający, mimo to nie wiedział do kogo należał ale wiedział, że ta osoba była niedaleko.

\- Ciemnością - podał odpowiedzieć rozglądając się niewyraźnie.

\- Na polu siedziały trzy wilki , myśliwy zastrzelił jednego. Ile zostało? - zawahał się na chwilę nim odpowiedział, starał się nasłuchiwać kroków.

\- Jeden... - wymamrotał przymykając oczy, czuł się tak cholernie zmęczony... jednak przecież już spał, tak? W końcu to znowu był sen, prawda?

\- Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami? - słyszał kroki coraz bliżej, jakby za chwilę postać miała wejść do pomieszczenia.

\- Ja.. nie wiem... - usłyszał swój głos, teraz nie brzmiał tak jak wcześniej, teraz brzmiał zaniepokojony.

\- Corey... kieeedy drzwi nie są drzwiaaami? - zaczął kręcić impulsywnie głową.

Usłyszał przekręcanie zamka, był pewny zaraz zobaczy coś czego nigdy nie chciałby ujrzeć.

\- Coreeey... Corey? Corey! - otworzył oczy, wciąż siedział na fotelu w salonie McCalla, pokój wyglądał jak dalej. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że nie jest sam. Stiles patrzył na niego z przestrachem, po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

\- Bałem się, że masz jakiś atak - wyjaśnił widząc niezrozumienie wymalowane na twarzy młodszego.

\- Przepraszam, musiałem zasnąć. Będę się zbierał - powiedział wstając z fotela, Stilinski wstał wraz z nim.

\- Na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku? - powiedział troskliwie kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Tak spokojnie - odpowiedział zakładając bluzę, najwyraźniej Lydia musiała też już wrócić do siebie bo nie było jej nigdzie "na widoku" za to Scott oparł się w tej chwili o framugę drzwi patrząc na nich typowym McCallowym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, wszystko jest okej a ja nie potrzebuje niańki - odpowiedział pośpiesznie zakładając plecak na jedno ramię po czym spojrzał na oboje z nich.

\- Ale za to wy bylibyście dobrym starym małżeństwem - Stiles zareagował na to jedynie cichym śmiechem a Scott uniósł jedynie brwi. Bryant zmierzył w tej chwili do wyjścia żegnając się z obojgiem.

Gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz westchnął głęboko, musiał przyznać, że jego relacja zresztą znacznie się poprawiła, ba - mógł powiedzieć, że ma przyjaciół, co dla jego dawnej wersji byłoby niewykonalne.

Ruszył w stronę swojej ulicy, czuł jak nocny wiatr owiewa jego delikatną twarz, mimo że wciąż tak naprawdę trwało lato noce już robiły się chłodne.

Wręcz nie mógł oprzeć się przekonaniu, że ktoś śledzi go wzrokiem. Przełknął ślinę nie wiedząc kto mógłby spotkać go tego wieczoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnych snów <3


	4. 3. Łazienka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przerażenie Corey'a powoli uniemożliwia mu funkcjonowanie, ciągły głos, śledząca go postać, hałas  
> On się boi..  
> Boi się siebie.

Minął skrzyżowanie Sweater-Weather, znak lisiej kawiarni i w końcu znalazł się na swojej ulicy a do domu zostały mu może dwie przecznice. Mimo, że było już późno nie obawiał się konfrontacji z zaniepokojonymi rodzicami, jego obawy zmierzały w stronę sąsiedniej ulicy, którą zajmowały głównie krzewy, okoliczne domki oraz malutki park.

Wydawało mu się, że widzi kogoś siedzącego na jednej z ławek, przetarł oczy a gdy ponownie spojrzał nie widział spowrotem nikogo. Mimo to był pewny, że czuł czyjeś, bardzo słabe bicie serca. Przyśpieszył krok powtarzając sobie w głowie, że to pewnie jakaś przypadkowa osoba... bo przecież mogło tak być, nie?

W chwili gdy od miejsca zamieszkania zaczęła dzielić go jedna przecznica, zwolnił ponownie krok czując nieprzyjemny ścisk w płucach. Próbując uspokoić jak najbardziej oddech, mentalnie uderzył się w twarz przez fakt, że nie zrobił się niewidzialny od razu po opuszczeniu domu Scotta. Kątem oka dostrzegł lekki błysk, instynktownie obrócił głowę. 

Niemal od razu dostrzegł kogoś, był to chłopak a jego ciemne włosy wyglądały jak postawione na żel, nawet z odległości Corey był pewny, że jego usta układały się w cynicznym uśmiechu a pod ciemnymi oczami były widoczne oczy.

To był Stiles.

Corey na samą myśl zaczął odsuwać się niezbaczając na to, że mógłby na coś wpaść. Tak też się stało, ponieważ zapomniał o istnieniu krawężnika i upadł na trawnik.

\- Co ty robisz koleś? - twarz osiemnastolatka wyrażała w tej chwili czysty szok gdy zamiast Stilesa zobaczył swojego sąsiada, Michaela. Który stał jak gdyby nigdy nic przy drzwiach wejściowych od swojego domu. Chłopak był dość podobny z wyglądu do Bryanta tak naprawdę różniła go jedynie długość włosów i brak blizny na policzku.

\- Przewróciłem się - rzucił Corey podnosząc się do siadu, dwudziestoczterolatek jedynie wywrócił oczami i zamknął z cichym trzaskiem drzwi.

"Brawo Corey, levelujesz w byciu idiotom"

Pomyślał osiemnastolatek wstając z ziemi i czym prędzej zmierzył w stronę własnego domu chcąc się już po prostu położyć.

<^>

Corey był zdenerwowany.

To było zauważalne dla praktycznie każdego kto choćby na niego zerknął. Niespokojne spojrzenie, kaptur połowicznie naciągnięty na głowę i ten dziwny nawyk gryzienia kostki palca wskazującego. Nie robił tego od praktycznie pierwszej klasy i mimo, że teraz ślady goiły się niemal od razu, sprawiało to chłopakowi minimalną ulgę.

Chłopak obecnie siedział pod ścianą w jednej z kabin z książką od fizyki na kolanach, było to raczej dziwne żeby przesiadywać przerwy w szkolnej toalecie.

"Nikt jednak nie powiedział, że Corey nie jest dziwny."

Często tak robił chcąc odciąć się od świata choć teraz był tu z innego powodu. Nie potrafił wytrzymać krzyku na szkolnym korytarzu, nie potrafił również tego zrozumieć, jego supersłuch nagle się wyostrzył aż było to do niewytrzymania. Nie chcąc o tym myśleć skupił się na nauce fizyki. Pomimo wszystko temat, którego miał się nauczyć i tak go nudził. Osiemnastolatek nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć ludzi którzy fascynowali się fizyką, trzeba było być masochistą.

Chociaż się starał, nie potrafił skupić się na temacie z książki. Po pewnym czasie litery praktycznie zaczęły znikać z kartki co przysporzyło mu łomotanie serca, zamknął oczy obwiniając o wszystko swoje braki snu.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy nie widział już żadnych słów na kartce, nie widział już normalnie. Zamiast tego widział zieloną wokół siebie, musiał przypadkowo przemienić się. Jednak gdy chciał wrócić do ludzkiej formy nic się nie działo. Za każdym razem przy ponownym otwarciu oczu widział dokładnie tak samo. zebrał się w sobie by rozejrzeć się wokół.

Oprócz zielonkawej poświaty dostrzegł też coś na ścianie, właściwie kropki. Nie wyglądały jednak na przypadkowy zlepek, wyglądały jak ułożone w zdanie... Corey był przekonany, że wie co to znaczy, jednak czuł jakby ktoś nie pozwalał mu się chociaż przez chwilę skupić.

Słyszał stukanie, kroki i czuł to samo spojrzenie co wczorajszego wieczora.

Czuł, że Stiles tu jest.

Chciał go zawołać jednak nie potrafił chociażby otworzyć ust, zacisnął dłonie w pięści niemal że wbijając paznokcie w dłonie. Podobnie stało się z oczami, które zamknął jakby bał się spojrzeć w oczy tego kogo widział wczoraj, jednego ze swoich przyjaciół... jednak czy naprawdę byli przyjaciółmi? 

W chwili gdy o tym pomyślał wszystko się uciszyło. Otworzył oczy. Nie był już w kabinie czy nawet w łazience. Siedział oparty o dolny rząd szafek, była może jedenasta. Zorientował się, że ktoś opiera głowę o jego lewę ramię przy czym lekko je otulając.

"Czy to znowu był jakiś chory sen i przez cały czas siedziałem z Masonem?" przeszło przez jego myśli. Jednak gdy zerknął w tamtą stronę nie było tam Masona.

Obok niego siedział Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnych snów <3


	5. Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey rozmawia z Lucasem starając się rozwikłać to co się z nim dzieje.  
> Zauważa również, że jego moce funkcjonują inaczej niż by chciał.
> 
> Jednak wie jedno  
> Nie zostanie w szkole ani chwili dłużej.

Co.tu.się.stało.

Corey wpatrywał się w Lucasa jakby o ironio, widział ducha.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Lucas z małym, pogodnym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Ty-ty żyjesz? - uniósł brwi.  
\- Głuptasie, to nie oczywiste? Wczoraj przecież byliśmy nad rzeką - zaśmiał się Henderson ponownie opierając się o jego ramię. 

\- A doktorzy? Eksperymenty? Theo.. - drugi chłopak pokręcił głową.  
\- Miałeś się ze mną uczyć a nie przeżywać tę twoje durne seriale - po chwili dodał jakby coś mu umknęło.  
\- Kto to Theo? - tym razem Corey pokręcił głową przymykając na chwile oczy.

Był zagubiony. 

Nie wiedział co dzieję się wokół, aż ogarnął go nagły spokój.  
Poczuł się bezpiecznie. Jakby wszystkie niepokojące myśli opuściły jego głowę.  
Po dłuższej chwili nawet lekko przytulił się do Lucasa, zerkając w książkę. 

Miał naprawdę zwariowany sen. 

Był to ten sam temat, który mu się śnił.  
Może powinien zostać prorokiem? Stłumił śmiech na tę myśl.  
Na jednej ze stron coś szczególnego przykuło jego uwagę. 

\- O co z tym chodzi? - zapytał wskazując nagle drżącym palcem na zbiór kropek. 

Ten sam.

\- "Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami" - odczytał Lucas bezproblemowo.  
\- Co-co? - głos Corey'a zrobił się niewyraźny.  
\- Wiesz może? - Henderson zapytał odwracając wzrok od tekstu.

Koniec korytarza.

\- No właśnie Cooorey, wiesz? - usłyszał za sobą. 

Ten głos.  
Ten głos sprawił, że automatycznie wstał z podłogi. 

Stał tam. Stiles stał tam.

Był blisko. Stiles był coraz bliżej. 

Przez chwilę Bryant myślał, że Stiles poruszał się w jego stronę.  
Nie zarejestrował kiedy to on ruszył nogami w jego kierunek. 

\- Czym ty do cholery jesteś? - niemal krzyknął próbując się zatrzymać.  
\- Nie pamiętasz? - światła niebezpiecznie zamigotały na wydźwięk jego zimny, rozkazujący głos. 

Nie przypominał Stilesa.

Wyglądał jak on ale to nie był Stiles.

Zatrzymał się.

Nie potrafił zareagować. 

Światło zgasło.  
Chłopak pojawił się przed nim.  
Złapał go za przód koszulki zaciskając dłoń w pięść. 

Światło rozbłysło.  
Czuł jak po jego plecach przechodzi dreszcz. Przypomniało mu to coś czego nigdy nie miał zamiaru pamiętać.  
W spojrzeniu Stilesa było coś przerażającego.

\- Otwórz to Corey, otwórz - warknął chłodno sprawiając, że oddech osiemnastolatka zatrzymał się. 

Wszystko zrobiło się ciemniejsze.

Wydawało mu się, że poczuł trzask metalu i promieniujący ból głowy.

Wszystko zniknęło.

Wziął gwałtowny oddech otwierając zielone oczy. Wciąż Był w kabinie. Na stronie podręcznika dostrzegł delikatną plamę krwi.

Cholera.

Z jego palców wciąż ciekła delikatna stróżka krwi.

Pazury.

Poczuł ponowny ból i lepkie ciepło gdy instynktownie dotknął głowy.  
Wstał pakując byle jak książkę do torby i pobiegł do lustra.  
Na szczęście nikogo nie było. 

Krew.

Od jego prawej krwi powoli zasycha linia krwi. Zmył to jak najszybciej, ponowni spoglądając w odbicie.  
Rana wciąż była widoczna, to oznaczało jedno.

Nie uzdrawiał się.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy i wyszedł z łazienki.  
Nie był pewny co chciał zrobić teraz ale był pewny jednego. 

Nie zostanie w szkole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haay bub  
> Nie jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału ale mam nadzieję, że w przyszły powstanie lepszy
> 
> Spokojnych snów <3


End file.
